Affair : Omega-Nim
by marshallssi
Summary: Jungkook, dia omega. Tidak cantik, tidak mungil, tidak anggun, dan doyan berkelahi. Yang paling penting, di usianya yang ke 19, Jungkook tidak pernah terpikirkan memiliki mate—apalagi jika itu alpha: sejenis bajingan yang paling dibencinya. [BTS - VKook/Taekook - ABO!Universe - Alpha!V - Omega!JK]
1. Prolog: Perdebatan Di Kafe

"Kamu nggak pengen buka lembaran baru sama 'dia'?"

"For what?!" Jungkook hampir saja menggebrak meja di depan mereka duduk berhadapan, " _every alpha is same with other_ , Minghao. Mereka cuma hidup untuk menyakiti dan menyetubuhi matenya. Simple."

Pria yang lebih kurus darinya itu sedikit merengut, " _Uh, why can you tell this?_ "

"Karena lo beta, bukan omega kayak gue," jawab Jungkook enteng, menyeruput jus strawberry dan mengernyit merasakan asam mendera lidahnya.

" _Are you happy?_ "

Oh? Impresif, Minghao menyadari suasana hatinya ternyata.

"Mau bilang 'nggak' juga udah resiko," pemuda itu menatap jalanan di luar kafe dari balik dinding kaca, "lagian, siapa juga yang mau lahir jadi omega? Apalagi yang matenya alpha. Ewh, just no. Mendingan nggak usah lahir sekalian, deh."

"Bukannya setiap posisi di hidup kita pasti ada baiknya?" si sulung Xu itu menatap polos kepada sang lawan bicara, "omega nggak selamanya buruk, kok. Kalian bisa ngandung dan ngelahirin bayi lucu, terus masak dan jadi ibu—"

"Dan laki-laki yang jadi ibu berdaster itu bukan sesuatu yang berkesan, Wen Minghao!" sembur Jungkook geram.

"Aku Xu, bukan Wen!"

"Lo udah jadi Wen sejak si Junhui itu masukin kepala jamurnya ke lubang lo!" katanya kalem dan frontal, namun menusuk.

Wajah Minghao memerah sampai ke telinga, ia hendak membalas lagi sebelum pipinya dijawil pelan oleh seseorang. Junhui berdiri dengan senyum dan segelas mango float di sampingnya, lalu menatap Jungkook tajam seperti biasa. Mereka memang tidak pernah bisa akur.

"Sekali lagi lo ngelihat gue kayak gitu, gue colok ya mata lo!" ancam Jungkook sadis, kadang Junhui berpikir lelaki di depannya ini lebih pantas disebut jelmaan macan betina daripada omega yang seharusnya lembut dan manis.

"Mending lo cepetan cari mate deh, daripada hormon lo naik turun kayak landak melahirkan gini," sinis Junhui, "nggak capek apa setiap heat harus nahan bau dan sakitnya sendiri? Lagipula, seisi kost-an lo itu alpha, lo nggak pengen kan diperkosa bareng-bareng cuma karena mereka nyium bau lo yang menusuk itu?"

Jungkook menggeram rendah laksana hewan buas, "Mulut lo, Wen! Lo pikir gue selemah itu apa?"

"Semua omega 'kan emang lemah sejak di kandungan ibunya."

"Bajingan.

Jungkook hampir menonjok wajah angkuh itu, namun jarum jam yang menggantung di dinding kafé mengurungkan niat si pemuda tinggi.

"Gue harus pulang ke rumah, udah mau malem."

"Nggak balik kost-an kayak biasa?" Minghao heran.

"Lusa, malam ini sampai besok ada urusan sama keluarga."

Junhui hanya mengangkat bahu, "Dah, jalang."

"Dah, keparat," dan si pemuda hazel langsung melengos tanpa repot-repot membayar tagihan jusnya, toh si sialan Junhui itu tajir melintir.

.

.

.

.

.

an: hai, halo. aku memulai dengan vkook :D

maap yak kalo kesannya kuki terlalu ooc soalnya aku gak terlalu demen kalo dia menye gitu. trus nanti maap kalo ada unsur yang agak melenceng dari originalnya _abo!universe_ karena ini semacam inovasi baru aku buat bikin _abo!modern_ hshshs :(((


	2. Calon Mertua dan Pangeran Kodok

an: baca ini sambil dengerin peek-a-boo rekomen banget loh ehehehe.

and... hAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

"Gimana orangnya?"

"Mana gue tahu," sahut Jungkook acuh pada seseorang di seberang telepon, matanya mengawasi suasana sekitar jalan malam yang sepi dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua, "orangtua gue terlalu melebih-lebihkan realita. Memangnya ada cowok yang begitu sempurna kayak yang mereka omongin? Ini dunia nyata, bukan dunia dongeng. Palingan cuma modus biar gue mau nerima perjodohan ini."

"Yeah, di dunia dongeng aja ada pangeran jahat yang dijodohin sama Anna. Apalagi di dunia yang keras ini, mana ada alpha berperasaan tulus buat omega berhati marmut betina kayak lo."

 _The fuck_ Kunphimok Bhuwakul. Dasar beta bermulut cabai.

"Gue nggak selemah itu, ya!" dan sejujurnya Jungkook lelah terus mengulang kalimat yang sama seharian.

" _Ck, bullshit. By the way,_ baju apa yang udah lo siapin buat besok?"

Jungkook memutar matanya, mengingat, dan buru-buru membuka lemari pakaiannya, "Uhm... nggak tahu. Tapi di lemari gue cuma punya celana kolor, _jeans_ , sama kaos oblong."

" _Jeans_ belel yang robek-robek itu?"

"Yang mana lagi. Emang kenapa, sih?" sebal juga dia lama-lama mendengar celotehan yang lebih menjenuhkan dari omelan bibi-bibi tukang gosip.

" _Sweety_.

Bambam menghela napas di belahan bumi bagian sana, ada suara sibak-sibak kertas dan keyboard yang samar, Jungkook tebak pemuda cebol itu masih berada di kampusnya. Di London pasti masih sore hari saat ini.

"Jeon Jungkook, 19 tahun, omega. Dan berharap bakal meluluhkan hati si Datu Maringgi dengan celana robek-robek kurang bahan? Lo mau disangka preman nyasar?!"

Hmppph.

Mendengarnya, Jungkook mengemut pipi dalamnya kasar, lalu membanting pintu lemarinya hingga menimbulkan teriakan kakak tertuanya—untuk tidak berisik—dari lantai bawah.

"Jadi gue harus pakai apa?!" geram bungsu Jeon itu, "DASTER?!"

"Ya apa aja, asal jangan dandanan preman lo yang lo pakai!"

Bagus! Calon mertua dan pangeran kodok sialan. Belum datang saja, sudah membuat kepalanya pecah hanya untuk mencari setelan busana.

"Mereka pikir gue nggak bisa cari _mate_ sendiri apa?!" gerutunya setengah pening.

"Hah? Lo? Nyari _mate_ sendiri?" tawa Bambam terdengar begitu meremehkan di telingannya, " _don't kidding_. Hubungan lo sama calon _mate_ pilihan lo dulu bahkan nggak lebih lama dari masa _heat_ hybrid rubah."

Kampret!

"Dek, sayang, _my sunshine, my baby,_ " samar-samar terdengar panggilan _daddy_ -nya dari luar kamar, disusul ketukan pintu.

"APA?!"

Suara berat Siwon mengalunkan tawa lepas, " _Dad_ tahu ini berat, tapi jangan bunuh diri ya?"

"BERCANDANYA NGGAK LUCU, _DAD_!"

Siwon kembali terpingkal-pingkal, puas sekali rasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh, anaknya _Mommy_ cantik banget. Ayo sini, kita udah ditungguin calon kamu di ruang tamu."

 _Hoek_. Jungkook seketika ingin muntah ketika ibunya menarik dia untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Dan apa tadi? Calon katanya? Orang yang beliau sebut calon bahkan tak lebih dari sesuatu yang belum Jungkook kenal bagaimana rupa dan bentuknya. Mengapa takdir terasa main-main sekali, sih?

 _Anyway_ , Jungkook sudah memakai celana kain yang sopan. Setelah tadi malam diperintahkan Bambam bak seorang prajurit untuk mencari toko baju 24 jam dan membeli celana hitam sampai dapat. Mampusnya, dia baru bisa pulang ke rumah setelah pukul sebelas lewat, bermodalkan jurus lari seribu kaki karena para alpha di jalanan mengerang lapar mencium bau feromon menyengat dari tubuhnya.

Masa birahi sialan, memang!

" _Mom_ ," dia berbisik, "orangnya kayak apa, sih?"

"Nanti juga kamu tahu. Nggak akan nyesel, deh."

Semoga saja. Jungkook tidak akan menyesal, kecuali kalau calon tunangannya ini seperti seorang kakek-kakek botak atau om-om mesum yang suka sekali menggodanya setiap pulang kuliah.

Bisa saja 'kan, ibu dan ayahnya menikahkan Jungkook dengan manusia alot demi beberapa puluh persen saham?!

Ugh...

Dan nyatanya, yang dia dapati di ruang tamu adalah seorang wanita cantik—Jungkook mengasumsikannya sebagai Tante Shinhye—duduk diapit dua pemuda sebaya Jungkook, _mungkin_. Sedang ayahnya duduk di sofa single. Keempatnya menoleh kepada dia dan sang ibu yang baru saja sampai di sana.

"Halo, Tante," Jungkook memulai sesi salam atas ajaran ibunya tadi malam-jika bertemu calon mertua, "saya Jeon Jungkook."

Tante Shinhye tersenyum memandang Jungkook dari atas sampai bawah, mungkin menilai bagaimana penampilan calon menantunya ini. Sementara Jungkook malah berharap bahwa Tante Shinhye ini seorang yang _fashionable_ saja, supaya dia tidak terlalu menyukai gaya berpakaian Jungkook dan membatalkan perjodohan ini dengan anaknya!

Tolong, dia ingin bergelung di balik selimut doraemonnya sekarang. Badannya panas dingin seperti terkena _hypotermia_.

"Kamu manis ya, Jungkook. Nggak salah Tante pilih kamu jadi menantu."

 _Goverdomze_.

Kemudian Tante Shinhye menunjuk seorang pemuda _stoic_ berambut legam jelaga dengan kemeja hitam lengan panjang dan celana abu-abu di sampingnya.

"Ah ya, kenalin. Ini anak sulung tante, namanya Taehyung, 24 tahun," lalu beralih pada yang lebih hitam dengan setelan santai dan rambut coklat yang sudah cengar-cengir kepada Jungkook sejak awal tadi, "dan ini adiknya, Kim Mingyu, 19 tahun. Mereka sama-sama alpha."

 _Wait_ , Jungkook pikir tidak ada yang lebih baik dari dua orang itu. Yang sulung lebih seperti es batu berjalan, dan yang bungsu seperti orang idiot yang dilepas di jalan. Kepala Jungkook mendadak tertimpa batu, dia tidak bisa membayangkan harus menerima salah satu dari mereka-siapapun itu yang dipilih menjadi pasangannya nanti.

"Taehyung ini, yang bakal jadi calon suami kamu."

 _Welcome to the hell, man!_

.

.

.

.

.

Dari sepuluh menit lalu, baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung belum ada yang mau membuka suara satu sama lain. Dari pandangannya, Taehyung ini terlihat begitu dingin, angkuh, dan cuek. Jungkook juga tidak punya topik penting untuk dibahas, lagipula mangakrabkan diri dengan calon alpha sepertinya bukan ide brilian. Toh mau bagaimana awalnya, mereka berdua tetap berakhir di atas ranjang dalam program mari-membuat-cucu-untuk-orangtua-kita.

Hmmppph.

"Sayang, ajak Jungkook ke belakang, gih. Dia 'kan belum nyicipin bolu istimewa kamu."

 _Mommy_ memang seorang agen yang hebat. Mungkin selain bisa membuat Taehyung menikmati bolu karya Jungkook, dia juga bisa menjual minyak oplosan ke raja Arab sekalipun. _Daddy_ -nya hanya terkekeh geli melihat wajah masam anaknya. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Jungkook segera bangkit, diikuti Taehyung di belakang layaknya seekor kucing penurut.

"Makannya di belakang aja," Jungkook mengintip keluarganya yang tengah asyik bercengkrama dari balik pintu dapur, "ada yang perlu gue omongin. Gue yakin lo juga, kan?"

Taehyung mengendikkan bahu sambil menerima nampan berisi berbagai kue dan gua gelas kopi dari calon istrinya.

"Oke."

Dan di sinilah mereka. Terdampar di kursi pantai yang menghadap ke kolam renang outdoor. Jungkook sendiri hanya menggilas bolu coklat sejak tadi: melamun, dia sebenarnya bingung ingin memulai dari mana. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, tiba-tiba saja orang yang diwanti _Mommy_ dan Tante Shinhye menjadi pasangan hidupnya kelak sudah ada di sampingnya. Padahal kemarin, dia masih ada di kampus dan berkata tidak ingin memiliki _mate_ sampai kapanpun.

"Kenapa lo mau diajak Tante Shinhye ke sini?" celetuk Jungkook tiba-tiba, ketika Taehyung baru selesai menyesap kopi dalam cangkir.

"Lo sendiri? Kenapa mau dijodohin?

 _Kampret_.

Sebuah kalimat langsung membombardir kepala Jungkook. Benar, kenapa dia sendiri lebih memilih untuk menurut daripada menolak acara perjodohan konyol ini? Sedangkan dia paham, _mommy_ dan _daddy_ -nya bukan termasuk orangtua pemaksa. Mungkin perjodohan ini hanya bagian dari keisengan mereka semata?

Karena Jungkook tahu, surga ada di telapak _mommy_ -nya Dan sepertinya surga para suami juga ada di telapak kaki sang istri-karena apapun yang dilakukan _mommy_ -nya, semuanya nampak berkesan di mata sang _daddy_!

Termasuk perkara menjodohkan Jungkook, seolah dia tidak bisa mengurus kisah asmaranya sendiri.

" _I don't know_ ," dan hanya kalimat itu yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ck, semua orangtua sama aja. _Fyi_ , kalau bukan diancam bakal diusir, ogah banget deh gue dijodohin," wow, itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari mulut Kim Taehyung.

"Gue juga..."

Jungkook terdiam kembali. Seleranya untuk menggilas apapun masuk ke perut seolah hilang.

"Oh ya, boleh gue jujur?"

"Silahkan, semua hal boleh dilakuin di sini," Jungkook mengangguk.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Bau lo enak. Gue suka."

"Semua alpha yang pernah nyium bilang gitu," jawabnya, "emang kayak apa sih baunya di hidung kalian?"

" _Strawberry_ , dan... ada sedikit susu juga," pemuda itu membuat Jungkook membeku sejenak dengan tatapannya, "mungkin gue belum suka sama lo. Tapi untuk saat ini, feromon lo jadi hal pertama yang gue suka dulu."

 **T B C**

 ** _little dictionary:_**

 _ **heat** : 'masa subur' seorang omega untuk melakukan mating (penandaan) dengan dominant-nya. dalam masa ini bau (feromon) yang dikeluarkan semakin menyengat di hidung para alpha. biasanya omega yang mengalami heat dan belum memiliki mate akan mengonsumsi obat tertentu (dijual bebas dalam abo!universe)._ _ **feromon** : bau yang dikeluarkan seorang omega dari tubuhnya. bau ini selalu terasa manis dan memabukkan bagi alpha yang masih lajang / belum melakukan mating. setiap omega punya ciri khas bau tersendiri, biasanya sesuai dengan kepribadiannya. feromon akan menguar dari keringat omega dalam masa birahi antara 1-7 hari._

 _betewe meleleh akutuh kalo taehyung imagenya alpha yang soon to be bucin gini :"_ _semoga puas dengan chapter ini yha, walau q tau ini garing abis :(((_


End file.
